


Open me up, make me yours

by anothersillyromantic



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, PWP, Smut, bp!chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersillyromantic/pseuds/anothersillyromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a pussy. A really tight one - Darren helps with opening him up. (that´s it, that´s the plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open me up, make me yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drawing by the amazing Katie which you can find here. (http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/50318551699/i-its-probably-smaller-than-what-youre-used)  
> Never-before attempt in writing BP.

Chris loved to dance. There were days when it was the only way to make him feel like he wasn´t drowning, like he wasn´t fighting through a constant heavy pressure of too much and too fast – and don´t you dare fuck up – that seemed to sum up his career path.

 

If he were to tell that to anyone, they´d just laugh and tell him to masturbate.

 

But things weren´t that simple if you were Chris Colfer. Nothing ever was – always just a little bit too unique. Sometimes too unique to maintain human in his own skin. And it wasn´t even that his pussy didn´t feel good, or that he couldn´t make it feel great himself.

 

He was just really, really tight. Get-a-finger-in-and-blink-away-your-tears kind of tight. Yes, Chris could make his toes curl by rubbing his clit, by sliding his vibrator around over his labia, by cupping himself and rocking back-and-forth hard and fast but in the end, he was always left with a frustrating emptiness, with an ache that made his vision blur, and a desperate need to be filled.

 

So he danced. He danced furiously, several times a week, always drunkenly and dirtily, grinding against men that wanted to take him home, feeling them harden while they held his hips firmly and rubbed their crothes over his ass. He knew it wouldn´t happen, he knew that if he did take them home, they´d either end up freaking out about his anatomy or pushing him away when they couldn´t do anything with his anatomy. But he savoured the fleeting ilusion of power that came with everyone´s eyes on him, everyone buying him drinks, everyone complimenting his sexiness rather than the empowered-loser-on-my-television and oh-my-special-brave-little-snowflake status tatooed on his forehead.

 

This Friday was not supposed to be any different. There was a grand opening of a new all-queer night club, and crowds of gorgeous, oiled up people were already swaying to a filthy rythm by the time Chris arrived and threw back his first shot.

 

He scanned the room with a practised, daring look – and soon enough, he made eye conntact with a tall, muscular blonde. Not exactly Chris´s type, but the wanton stare he kept giving him made up for the overly generous use of body glitter plenty. Chris shook off his leather jacket and met Blondie in the middle. His hands easily found their way to Chris´s ass. Chris just plastered on a grind and giggled out: „I´m Chris!“

 

„You´re so hot, baby,“ came a growled answer, and Chris decided to play the game and beamed in response.

 

„Your´re not so bad yourself,..-“ Chris made sure to draw out the sentense, signaling that he could use a name to end it with. Blondie ignored his exquisite manners.

 

„I want to take you home and make you ride my cock until you can´t see straight.“

 

„Uhm, that´s nice? But I´m really not looking for-“ Chris tried to back out, very quickly recognizing that this man was someone who could neither play his game, nor was he interested in playing it.

 

„Oh I know what you´re looking for. You´re just a little slut who needs to be put in his place, aren´t you? Already playing hard to get. Like your clothing doesn´t scream that you´re for free.“

 

„You´re a jerk,“ Chris answered, more annoyed than offended. There was always that one person who thought that wearing a top that hugged his chest (and the blue matched his eyes – it was Chris´s favorite T-shirt) and a pair of jeans that showed off his long legs meant he was up for grabs, no questions asked, no last names required. Fucking assholes, ruining his perfectly lovely fun. Chris turned to leave, prepared to never see Blondie ever again, but he had other ideas. He grabbed Chris´s wrist violently and pulled him closed, making it actively impossible for Chris to do anything.

 

„Where do you think you´re going, princess? We´ve only just started,“ he whispered sleazily into Chris´s ear.

 

Chris was furious. He din´t want to make a scene and attract another wrong kind of attention to himself (the kind that involved phone cameras and tabloid headlines), but he very much just wanted to punch that gross expression right of Blodie´s face.

 

Just when he was about to try to explain to Blondie once again that he in fact wasn´t interested in his undoubtedly mediocre dick and the STDs that came with it, someone showed him to aside, making Blondie lose the hold of his hand. Which was nice. The being pushed by a stranger thing was – not so nice.

 

„What the fuck?“ Chris exclaimed rather loudly.

 

Only to meet a familiar face. A stupid, stupidly gorgeous familiar face wearing an even more stupid I Shall Be Your Big Hero And Save Your Virtue expression. Well what the fuck, indeed.

 

„Darren!? What the the god damned hell are you doing?“

 

Darren shrugged and then turned to Blondie, who was still hoovering near them, giving him an A plus death-glare that seemed to clearly suggest that his presence was no longer desired. Which was nice of Darren – but it was also a thing that Chris could have managed on his own.

 

„Fucking pussies,“ Blondie spat out his last insult towards them, making Chris winced uncomfortably. But he finally gave up and walked away, so there was that, at least.

 

Chris turned to Darren, who was currently smiling so broadly that one would think he just figured out a way to shit money. Chris was less amused.

 

„I repeat, Darren. What the fuck.“

 

„What? He was being a dick! I could see you trying to squirm away and not being able to! I was just helping.“

 

„I had everything under control!“ Chris argued. He could take care of himself. Stupid Darren and his stupidly earnest I-didn´t-mean-to-hurt-you I-just-want-to-hug-the-world looks.

 

Fucking fucker. Like Chris had it in him to stray mad at anyone, especially his rudely hot coworkers who apparently tried to play prince Charming in gay b-

 

Wait a minute.

 

„What are you doing here, anyway?“

 

„Uh,“ Darren flashed him a smile, raising a hand to rub his neck self consiously. „What do you mean?“

 

„I mean,“ Chris said, poorly containing his growing curiosity, „what are you doing in a gay bar? On a Friday night? Alone?“

 

„I just – heard this was happening. Thought I´d check it out,“ Darren shrugged, attemption to look nonchalant and fooling absolutely no-one.

 

„Darren,“ Chris bored his eyes into Darren. „A gay bar. Friday night. You do know why everyone is here, right?“ Chris gestured around himself, where there were people of all ages and genders and various states of undress glued to their partners, engaging in the as-old-as-human-race mating rutial. And wow, did that girl actually have her hand down that other girl´s pants right in the middle of the dancing crowd..?

 

Darren´s stupidly big eyes bored into him with a stupidly meaningful look. „Is that why you´re here?“

 

Chris faltered. He didn´t want Darren to lecture him, but at the same time, he really felt like he shouldn´t have to explain himself in the first place. Even if he came here with every intention of fucking half of the people present. So what. But the stupidly stupid Can I Be Your Hero way Darren´s mind seemed to work, snarking at him with something like ´It´s none of your bussines, who I screw,´ probably wasn´t the best idea.

 

„I just love to dance,“ Chris ended up saying. Which was true. Darren didn´t need to know that he was dancing his sexual frustrations away.

 

„Well you´re in luck then!“ Darren´s grin grew wide at that answer. „So do I!

 

„What?“

 

„You shoudl totally dance with me,“ Darren explained, as if it were obvious. „I´m the safer choice, I smell nice, and I won´t go all Jeffrey Lionel Dahmer on your ass like that blonde moron from before would have,“ Darren said easily, and was already gesturing towards the middle of the dance floor.

 

Chris pondered. Darren looked gorgeous that night – all sweaty curls, dark jeans (hugging his fucking perfect pillow of an ass), and his shirt buttoned so hazily that Chris could trace the drops of his sweat nearly all the way to his tiny nipples.

 

But Darren looked gorgeous. Dargerously so, and Chris was always very particular about managing not to crush on him too suverely. Dancing with him to a heavy beat that basically made your body hump anyone near you by it´s very nature couldn´t help those feelings.

 

„Come on! Don´t be a wuss!“ Darren jump exicitedely next to him, clearly having had his share of vodka that nigh. Or it was just a regular Darren kool-aid, way too freking happy to be alive. Chris couldn´t really tell, and he wasn´t sure he cared anyomre.

 

„Fine!“ he raised his hands in surrender. „But we´re getting me a drink first.”

 

Darren just nodded and was already dragging him towards the bar by the time Chris gave himself a final pep talk.

 

It was fine. It was just dancing. Friends from work, dancing the night away, friends style. It didn´t mean anything. Darren was a flower child of San Francisco, and getting a gay coworker to grind against him in a gay bar on a Friday night was totally in his comfort zone.

 

It was fine. It was just dancing.

 

*

 

It was so not just dancing.

 

Chris only drank one additional shot and yet he was floating in a delicious sea of too much, high on the raw adrenalin swimming through his veins. Darren´s hands were positioned low on his hips, swaying him in a dirty thumping rythm that poured from the speakers. They were close – too close to be casually dancing, too obvious in their movements to actually be dancing all together. Darren´s thigh was cramped between Chris´s legs, rubbing over his pussy a little too hard, and everything was making Chris squirm. He wasn´t used to thins, the way he had no control over his limbs, the way he was almost watching from afar as his hands found themselves in Darren´s hair, tugging, and earning a heavenly sound. A moan – a heavenly moan. Chris was sure that he had to be soaked by the time an hour rolled around, hyper-aware of every little thrust that meant another drag of rough fabric over where he was cleanly shaven and sensitive. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from whimpering out when Darren pulled him even closer, so that there was literally not a single inch between their bodies left.

 

Chris felt Darren´s warm lips dangerously close to his neck, the heaviness of his breath and then a drang of his tongue over the shell of his ear.

 

“Good god, Chris,” he breathed out, voice low. “You´re so hot, baby.”

 

“Darren?” Chris squeaked out. “Whatareyourdoing?”

 

“You smell so good,” Darren ignored Chris´s puzzled complexion, and nuzzled his face to Chris´s. “I want you so bad,” he babbled on and Chris´s breath hitched. “Always have. Alway wanted you, Chris, god – you have no idea.”

 

“R-really?” Chris asked in confusion. Sure, Darren was affecttionate around him. But Darren was like that to everyone, and any special attention that Chris sometimes felt like Darren payed him, Chris always though had to be just a product of his own imagination.

 

“Don´t act like you don´t know. Walking around looking like you, you had to know. I can hardly not look at you, I feel like a stalker. I came here just because Chord told me you´d be here, I was only hoping for a dance, maybe just to smell you – and fuck, you smell devine, and you have no idea what you´re doing to me, do you? You´re-”

 

But Chris never found out what exactly he was.

 

Because he leaped foward (or at least closed the dictance of barely an inch) and captured Darrens´s mouth in a kiss. Off centered, a little too hard, confused on Darren´s part and beautifully nerv-wracking on Chris´s. Perfect. So very perfect, nothing Chris ever imagined it could be. I wasn´t after a romantic walk through a park, not after bashfull dinner full of compliments. Just Darren and Chris, in the middle of a dance floor full of sweaty strangers, not caring about anything at all.

 

Darren inhaled sharply a couple seconds into the kiss that was mostly just a pressure of lips, and grabbed Chris´s neck. And began kissing back.

 

He sucked Chris´s bottom lip in a very Blaine-like fashion, letting his tongue tease an entrance into Chris´s mouth. Safe to say, Chris was quick to grant him the permission. Their togues met in a wet embrace, mouths sucking for hard and hungry, neither Chris nor Darren aware of anything but one another, the need radiating around them, the tangle of their limbs.

 

Chris broke the embrace first, coming up for hair and the much needed rational thinking. (well, he´ll try, okay?)

 

“Darren...” he said, shocked by the raspiness of his own voice. “What are we doing?”

 

“Well we were making out,” Darren flashed him an adoring smile. “Of course, now we´re talking. If we´re talking a vote though, then I vote we go back to the making out.”

 

“B-but! But-” Chris stuttered out.

 

“Yes? Butt?” Darren grinned cockily and grabbed a hanful of Chris´s ass.

 

*

 

In the end, no buts seemed to matter. They got into their cab, the cab that was (How did that happen? How was is happening?) taking them to Chris´s place. (The two of them. Together.)

 

(Inabraited, alone, sweaty and horny. Chris didn´t think that this could be his life.)

 

They giggled, neither of them quite grasping the realness of the moment, flashing the taxi driver exctied smiles, and later stumbling up a flight of stairs, trading smacking kisses along the way.

 

“Bed?” Darren suggested when he made himself stop sucking on the side of Chris´s neck.

 

“Uh,” Chris sobered up.

 

Bed. Bed where naked things happened. Naked things involving naked body parts. A lack of naked body parts on Chris´s part – and useless body parts he did have on top of everything.

 

Couldn´t they just stay right here, up against a wall, making out until the sun rose?

 

Darren made his hips roll and Chris swallowed heavily. Right. That was a dick. Against his leg. A dick that he really, really wanted to have inside of him, if he considered the way his pussy was throbbing in his jeans.

 

By that point, it was useless to think he could dance this away. Chris needed to get off, and if Darren wanted to take part in it, he better get on with the program.

 

“Listen,” Chris said carefully.

 

“No! No listen,” Darren protested. “Listening equals all bad things. Like not having sex. Let´s not listen. Let´s be naked instead.”

 

“I don´t know whether it´s a bad thing exactly. I just need you to concentrate,” Chris argued, which was a miracle on his part, because he wanted nothing more than to let Darren continue gently biting his left earlobe.

 

“Okay,” Darren took a step back and inhaled a big breath. “Listening.”

 

“Fist things first,” Chris said. This was arguably the easier part. “Aren´t you supposed to be, like, straight?”

 

Darren barked out a laugh. “Well, considering where I want my mouth to be in regards to you, I think it´s safe to say that ship has sailed a long time ago.”

 

“Oh,” Chris said, cheeks heating. “Good then.”

 

“Is that all?” Darren smiled earnestly and Chris felt his stomach swoop.

 

“Um. Not exactly,” Chris shook his head.

 

Chris stared ahead, somewhere behind Darren´s head, and cleared his throat uncomfortably. How does one approach a subject like that? ´Hey, Darren, I know we just goon board with this whole thing where we´re both guys and that appearently something you´re into, but I kind of don´t have a cock. Like, at all. Also, my vagina may be useless.´

 

“I-” Chris choked out. “I really don´t know how to tell you,” he ended up saying.

 

“Hey,” Darren stroked his arm tenderly. “If you´re not ready for this, that´s okay. We don´t have to do anything. We can just watch a movie or something. Although you should know I might sneak off to jerk off in your bathroom.”

 

Chris let out a surprised laugh. “I really, really want to, trust me. It´s just... Okay,” he took a deep breath. “I think I´d rather show you,” he said. It´s not like he had that much to lose, right? And a whole lot to gain. “Wait for me in the bedroom?”

 

*

 

Chris was shaking. His arousal was only increasing as he slid off his clothes in the batroom, only keeping his T-shirt on so that he wouldn´t feel more even more exposed, taking a calming breath and willing himself to open the door. He could do this.

 

He opened it before he could talk himself into backing out and let his bare feet move across the cold tiles. There was a light on in his bedroom, and Darren was siting on the bed, waiting. For Chris.

 

(How was this reality again?)

 

“Darren?” he asked gingerly as he aproched the room. “Would you mind keeping your eyes closed until I tell you to open them?”

 

“Uh – I guess that´s okay. But Chris, whatever is going on-”

 

“Just close them,” Chris cut him off and walked in.

 

Darren was sitting on his bed. He looked amazing, his hair debauched, his lips stil slightly swollen from kissing.

 

“Keep them closed,” Chris whispered as he sat in the further corner of the bed, face reddened so much so that it matched the coloring of his swollen pussy lips.

 

He closed his eyes. “You can look now.”

 

He heard Darren shifting around, his breath hitching.

 

“Chris – you have a-”

 

“Yeah, I´m aware,” Chris nodded, still not daring to look at Darren, as he prepared himself for the worst – laughter. Disgust. Humuliation.

 

“You´re perfect,” Darren nearly moaned instead. “Oh my god, I can´t belive – I might just come on spot right here. Fuck, Chris, baby, open your eyes, please.”

 

Chris did, his stare meeting the very obvious buldge in Darren´s pants first (and that had to hurt, his anatomy so did have certain advantages) and then his sparkling gaze.

 

“I know it´s a lot to take in, and if you think it´s too wierd-”

 

Darren moved to quickly peck him. “Shus, you´re perfect, I can´t believe-”

 

“It´s just that it´s – small,” Chris said with the last ounce of courage left in him. “Probaly a lot smaller than you´re used to, and-” he moved to slowly he open his legs, his entrance winking with a soft wet sound.

 

“No! God, Chris, just…no. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Darren licked his lips, eyes never once leaving Chris´s sex. “I can´t wait to - lie down, baby, okay? Can you lie down for me?”

 

Chris nodded slowly and lifted himself up on his palms, to find a comfortable position.

 

“Christ,” Darren very nearly growled and began to furiously shed his clothes away. “That pretty little thing is gonna need a lot of preparation before it can take me.”

 

“You really want to?” Chris still couldn´t believe anything that his life´s become that night.

 

“Like you wouldn´t believe,” Darren anwered before he launched himself foward and captured Chris in a kiss that was mostly tongue, teeth and deep want from the very begining. Their mouths moved together effortlessly, tongues sliding deliciously and sending shivers all the way down, where Chris was soaked and aching to be taken care of.

 

Darren began taking his own clothes off, tearing them away as fast as he could, and trowing them behind his head. He was naked before Chris could even blink, and on top of him seconds later.

 

“Darren,” Chris whimpered out as the other man tenderly sucked on his shoulder. “I need yo to-”

 

“Yeah,” Darren nodded. “I´ll take care of you, Chris. I can take care of that greedy, tiny pussy of yours, don´t worry,” he moved lower, now licking a path around Chris´s belly button while Chris himself was just desperately shiverring, each word making the fluids from is centre run more, so much that he was already getting the sheets sticky. “I bet you can´t wait to have it filled, right?” Darren continued taking as he moved his hand to run in through Chris´s labia, making Chris bite his lip to keep himself from screaming. “I bet you can´t wait for me to shove my tongue into that gorgeous cunt of yours and fucking you with it until you can´t see straight,” Darren said and lowered himself. Chris could feel his words on his pussy now.

 

Darren finally allowed his mouth to move where Chris needed it the most, licking a patch from Chris´s entrance all the way up to his clit, which he gently took and closed his lips around, barely applying any pressure at all, just experimentally mouthing at the little nub.

“O-oh my – Darren,” Chris groaned. “Please.”

 

“Please what, baby?” Darren smirked as he placed small, kitten lick around Chris´s trembling pussy.

 

“I need-” Chris screamed when Darren dipped his tongue into Chris, licking into him more deeply than Chris thought possible.

 

“Yes?” Darren asked innocently, but Chris could see the sweat forming on his forehead, and the way his erection already leaked in impressive amount on precome over Chris´s leg.

 

“I need to come, please,” Chris gave in, not able to hold on a second longer. “Please make me come, now, I need it-”

 

Darren closed his lips around the entire size of Chris´s pussy, sucking for all his worth now, and pointing his tongue directly over Chris´s clit, allowing Chris to rub himself on it as heat began to spread through his belly.

 

“I-I´m gonna- Oh my god, Darren, I´m gonna come, n-now-” Chris stuttered out as the tension his his pussy began to snap, squeezing Darren´s head with his thighs to keep him where he was, coming hard over Darren´s tongue. Darren kept his mouth moving over him as the orgams rushed through him.

 

Chris winced when the constant friction over his clit became uncomfortable, forcing out: “Darren. Darren – too much,” as he made himself not moan despite the too sharp sensations.

 

“Come on, baby. I know you can take it,” Darren said. “One more, just like this, one more just from my mouth, you can do it, baby, I know you can take it.”

 

“Okay,” Chris found himself agreeing, his pussy squeezing over nothing as he already ached to come again.

 

Darren began with lapping at his entrance, where Chris was still slick from arousal.Chris couldn´t even speak, it felt so good. Darren began steafing pushing his tongue deeper, licking into Chris, and making his stomach tense up quicker than the first time. Chris couldn´t not rock against Darren´s face, his tongue still buried inside Chris´s pussy, and his nose bumping into his clit, and Chris tried to spread his legs even wider. Darren brought thumb to rub near where his tongue was slamming into Chris next, keeping pressure over the small bump of his clit with his other hand, and that was enough to send Chris over the edge again, this orgasm twisting his insides so much that he had to tear away from Darren as his pussy still pulsed.

 

“Oh my god,” Chris said when he found a way to speak. “God.”

 

“Oh my god about covers it,” Darren agreed. “And we´ve only just began,” he smirked with and moved to stroke over Chris´s pubic mound. Chris moaned, but shook his head.

 

“I need – I think I need a minute, Darren.”

 

“Okay,” Darren said. “But like – make it a short one. I can´t wait to get my mouth back on you. You taste fucking amazing, baby.”

 

“Really?” Chris squeeked. He´s never really tried tasting himself before, it just seemed sorta – ick.

 

“Come here,” Darren brought his hand to Chris´s chin. “Kiss me.”

 

It was strange, tasting himself on Darren´s tongue, but as Darren continued moaning through the kiss, Chris got an idea.

 

“Darren?” he asked, uncertainly. “I think I wanna taste you. Before we – I want to taste you, too.”

 

Darren looked at him with lust in his eyes, and gestured towards his rapidly leaking dick. „I don´t know how much of that I can last, Chris. I´m kinda ridiculously close over here.“

 

„Not exactly,“ Chris shook his head. „Hands and knees? For me?“

 

„Fuck yes.“

 

Chris uderstood why Darren couldn´t seem to take his mouth off him now. Having Darren under him, a shiverring mess, as he licked over his hole for the first time, was exhilarating.

 

“Fuck, Chris, that feels so good, don´t stop, please,” Darren begged as Chris tied pushing his tongue past the tight rings of muscle. Darren tasted good – musky, but in the way that only made you hungrier. Perfect. So perfect, Chris though as he got deeper with each stroke of his tongue, soon fucking Darren in earnest. Chris moaned loudly against Darren´s hole, the vibrations causing Darren´s hips to jerk.

 

“You like that?” Chris mimicked Darren´s questions, teasing his entrance with his index finger. “Would you like more?”

 

“Please,” Darren could only breathe out. Chris moved fast to grab a bottle of lube he kept in his nightstand (call him an optimist, he chuckled to himself) and clicked the lid off, pouring generous amount of to into his palm and heating it there.

 

“Come on, Chris,” Darren began to lose patience. “Come on.”

 

“Patience,” Chris grinned, but he was already teasing Darren´s crack with his moised fingertips. He pushed one in and was surprised at how easily Darren took is, muscles loose, swallowing Chris´s finger whole. Darren tried moving agains Chris´s hand but Chris was already fucking his finger into him, soon begining to push in a second one.

 

“Fuck yes, Chris, please, fill me up, more,” Darren begged incohereantly, and Chris felt his pussy throb from Darren´s low grunts. Chris kept driving the two fingers into Darren, crocking them to stroke his prostate and earning himself a near scream.

 

“Chris, I don´t know if I can – ugh, Chris, I need to come, please tell me it´s okay to come now.”

 

“Touch yourself for me, Darren,” Chris said and added a third finger, making Darren grunt with pleasure as he began to jerk of hard and fast.

 

Chris brought his left hand, the one that wasn´t still pounding into Darren´s perfectly round ass, to rub at his clit. He sighed in relief as he got the worst edge off, but it still felt like he needed more. He watched in awe as his fingers disappeared into Darren and he knew what he needed – he needed to be filled, too. His pussy was practically begging him to play with it, and Chris tried to experimentally get a tip of his finger in. To his own surprise, he was found with a minimum resilience, his body welcoming the intrusion, his hips rocking into in, willing him to allow himself more. He winced a little as he lowered himself on his finger, but for the most part, it felt good. A little strange, but not painful in the slightest.

 

Darren was panting at that point, his orgams aproaching fast, and Chris marvelled at the sight of the gorgeous boy on his knees, a hand on his own cock, Chris´s fingers still teasing his hole. Chris decided to make it easier for Darren and picked up the pase of his thrusts again, each time hitting his prostate and making his toes curl.

 

Darren came with a choked-off moan, throwing his head back, and shooting his come all over Chris´s comforter and his own fist.

 

“Fuck, Chris, feels so good,” Darren said, his voice hoarse. He turned around to see Chris with a finger burried deep in his pussy, still rocking foward, unable to keep still. “O my god, Chris, you just couldn´t wait for me, could you? That hungry little pussy of yours needs to come again already.”

 

Chris eased his finger out of himself, depite Darren´s obvious protests, took of his T-shirt, the last remaining article of clothing either of them was wearing, and used it to wipe the worst of the come from the bed and Darren´s hand. Darren amidiatelly attached himself to Chris´s rosy nipples, sucking and biting at them, mumbling encouragements to Chris.

 

“Come on, baby, finger youself again, please, I wanna see you-”

 

“Okay,” Chris nodded and massaged his labia for a while, earning himself another rush of fluids that made it easier to finger himself again, not daring to use two just yet, but feeling a lot more confident with his one finger, dragging it along his walls as Darren mapped his chest with his tongue, hands roming at his sides.

 

“So hot,” Darren whispered into his skin. “So hot for me, baby, can´t wait to be inside of you, you´re gonna feel so good around my cock,” he said and Chris could see that Darren was actually growing hard again, his cock flushed and red.

 

“Darrennn,” Chris whimpered, “I need you inside of me, now, please.”

 

“Yeah, baby, okay,” Darren nodded eagerly. “Lie down for me.”

 

Chris was left empty again, desperate to take the edge off now, and Darren was quick to replace his finger with his own, croking it upwards and making Chris shudder.

 

“Please,” Chris begged. “More.”

 

“Are you sure you can take it?” Darren asked, already dragging his index finger through Chris´s wetness and nudging his entrance. Chris just nodded silently, not sure he could speak right now without embarrassing himself.

 

Darren attached his mouth to Chris´s clit, sucking on it, distracting him from the blunt pressure of his fingers entering him. Soon, Chris was arching into it, moaning heavily as Darren fucked two of his fingers steadily in and out, scissoring them and then -

 

“Oh my god, Darren!” Chris screamed, pleasure bulding heavily under his skin as Darren crocked his fingers deep inside of Chris. “Right there, oh my god, please, right fucking there-” Chris turned into a babbling mess under Darrens hands and mouth, bursts of heat making him dizzy as Darren stimualted him, laving his togue around Chris´s swollen clit and Chris positivelly clamping his muscles around Darren´s fingers, trying to draw them even deeper.

 

Chris´s hips were jerking usteadily now, his ass arching off the bed as he tried to get even closer to Darren´s mouth, heat coiling in his belly.

 

“Darren – I feel like I have to-” Chris breathed out, tension beggining to snap inside of him.

 

“That´s it, Chris, let go,” Darren encouraged him, his fingers crocking so that the filthy, wet sounds coming from Chris´s pussy getting even louder.

 

“P-please, Darren, I need-” Chris begged for more, just a little bit more to tip him over the edge.

 

Darren nodded, eyebrows joining in concentration, as he added a third finger, not slowing down his pace. Chris screamed as clear liquid began to squirt out of him in long spurs, he coming harder than he ever remembered coming before, vision darkening for a second or two.

 

“Fuck,” he only managed to say, his body still vibrating with pleasure as Darren stared at him, cock rock hard between his thighs again.

 

“Oh my god, Chris,” Darren said. “I can´t believe you can do that. You´re so hot, baby.”

 

Chris only smiled at him weakly, still unable to do much of anything.

 

“And look at that gorgeous, tiny cunt of yours. It´s so greedy, already wants more, am I right?” Darren asked and Chris could only blush as he reliased that the ache was already beginning to grow again, his pussy asking for more. “I bet you can´t wait to take my cock, right?” Darren continued talking to him, and Chris could only groan in agreement, reaching down to cup his pussy, wet and warm, still so sensitivie and still needing more.

 

“Please.”

 

“Please what?” Darren teased.

 

“Please, I want your cock in me,” Chris smirked in return, and this time it was Darren´s turn to whimper.

 

“Okay,” he said, mostly to himself. “A condom?”

 

Chris blushed now. “Can we – not? I mean, it´s not like you can knock me up or anything, and I´m obviously clean, so if you are-”

 

“Yeah,” Darren nodded, stroking himself slowly. “Yeah, we can totally do that,” he said as he climbed on top of Chris. “Like this?”

 

“Just like this,” Chris nodded and kissed Darren, closed-mouthed and sweet at firts, a promise of things to come.

 

Darren locked his eyes with Chris´s as the head of his cock nudged Chris´s entrance. Chris winced at the pressure, a sting continuing to spread as Darren pushed in, agonizinly slow and careful.

 

“Do you need me to stop?” Darren asked with a worry in his voice, arms trembling with the effort to stay still inside of Chris.

 

“N-no!” Chris protested. “Just – give me a second. And – kiss me?”

 

They made out nice and gentle for a while, the heat beginning to come back to Chris´s belly, as he was growing restless, making tiny movements on Darren´s cock.

 

“So full,” he tore his lips from Darren´s.

 

“Chris, oh my god, you have no idea.” Darren let out a shaky breath. “You feel so good, so tight around me, please tell me it´s okay to move now.”

 

“Yeah,” Chris said, excited about the idea of coming around Darren.

 

Darren began to thrust shallowly, keeping his eyes locked with Chris. He somehow managed to kneel, grabbing Chris by the hips and changing the angle, fucking Chris on his cock so that he brushed against his G-spot with nearly every roll of his hips.

 

Chris brought his hand to rub at his own clit, knowing he needed just a little bit more to get there, feeling Darren shake with effort not to come yet.

 

“That´s it, baby,” Darren encouraged him. “Come for me.” And that was enough to set Chris off, his orgams hitting him and spreading through his body.

 

Thighs trembling and his pussy clenching through the aftershocks, he still noticed the way Darren´s face scrunched up as he burried himself deep in Chris one last time, coming with a shout.

 

*

 

Chris didn´t remember falling asleep. He was woken up by a gentle hand stoking his cheek and when he opened his eyes, Darren was looking down at him, smiling fondly.

 

“You´re amazing,” he whispered to him.

 

“You´re not so bad yourself,” Chris smirked. “I think I just might have to keep you for a few more rounds.”

 

“I´m gonna have to send Chord a than you card for telling me where you were going,” Darren nuzzled Chris´s neck. “And a fruit basket.”

 

“Yeah,” Chris nodded. “Sign my name, too.”


End file.
